The Ender Chronicals: Book 1- Qui's Tale
by DarksAsura
Summary: One day in the world of Minecraftia, a simple humanized Enderman has noticed a female Human, though he does not know what she is. Enderman X Female Human Story. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome everybody to my first Fan Fiction, I hope you all enjoy. I will be extremely pleased if I can get some respectable and responsible feedback._

ENJOY!

**DISCLAMER: _I do not own Minecraft, all the rights go to MOJANG. _NOTE: _As stated in the story all of the world of Minecraft is still blocky, but the Human like Mobs are, well, human like and has all their shapes. But still have all the normal characteristics.  
_**

* * *

Qui didn't know what he saw, but, he thought he was... oh what's the word... attracted? Yes, Attracted by whatever it was. He stared after where he though he saw the 'vision'. As he started to turn away from the large hole in the side of the cave to walk back into the cave, which was his home, a powerful beam of light flew from the cave. He stared to the left and noticed his own shadow. Even though, in the land of Minecraftia every substance is made of blocks, all of the different monsters and creatures have humanoid body's - only exeptions being Animal's (i.e. Chickens, Cows), Spiders, Silverfish etc.

Qui being one of the most hated creatures throughout of Minecraftia, the Enderman, he was around 6'' 5' and had chalky, pure black skin, and had Dark Purple 'Orbs" **{As in Eyes.} **He had a small 'Quiff' of black hair which have been dyed at the ends with a royale purple colour which faded well with the original colour, he wasn't very muscular in any way but (again) being an Enderman he could hit like an Iron Golem anyhow. But hw wasn't very heavy so he could be badly hurt if unaware, Unlike his Enderman brethren.

Qui curiously walked to the opening of the crevice and stared at where he saw the... thing. Whatever it was, the light was starting to overwhelm him. He lifted his arm to block of most of the artificial light, he knew it was artificial light by the fact that he did not randomly teleport as soon as he had stood in the light. Whenever he randomly teleported he would normally be back at his house. Then there was more light, so much light it filled up all of his pheripheral vision, then he was flung of his feet, He flew maybe 20 blocks into the cave. and the it sounded like someone being rammed at full speed by a Minecart Train. His mind was slowly piecing all what happened, it was an explosion, not a simple TNT explosion but a Charged Creeper explosion!

He was thoroughly afraid for the mysterious creature that that Creeper was obviously aimed at. He decided that since it was still dark outside he would check on it, he quickly got up and teleported to the entrance again. He then continuously teleported to the place where he believed he saw the creature. Qui recalled it running to the left hand side past the large grass mountain. He reached over to the wall to stand by it, he couldn't teleport as much as he just did so he had to stop for a second. He just started walking through the small crevice instead of teleporting.

Then Qui saw the ginormous 20x20 hole where he supposed that the creature's house was located. He assumed this because there was some blocks which looked like the things which he had collected in a small mineshaft. Some pieces were on fire, then when he looked around he was horrified to notice the creature which he saw earlier sat against the wall, red glistening blood smeared slowly down the wall.

On closer expection he saw bright orange hair scattered all the way down on to its shoulders, In comparison to some of the Enderwomen he suspected that this creature was a female so he will call it 'she'. Her skin colour was very pale, her orbs were closed making it impossible for him to see her orb colour. But what confused Qui is that she seemed to be wearing a cloak of cloth with an iron thing down the middle, which seemed to connect together the two streams of wool, in a pure black colour with purple on the inside very much resembling the colour scheme of the Ender Nation. She also had some very short blue.

Qui felt a deep sadness toward the woman with the fact that she had nowhere to stay now, so he grabbed her hand, noticing how smooth her skin was. And he teleported to his cave house, Placing her softly onto his obsidian platform which he doubled as a bed. He remembered her having a backpack with her so he walked back as fast as he could and picked up the rough silk that connected to make a useful holding system. After Teleporting back Qui dropped of the bag near the platform where she was, after walking to his 'potion cupboard'. Each small bottle was correctly labelled to what each potion was. He hurriedly grabbed the potion of healing, he then teleported back to the woman, he slowly opening her thin lips to feed the potion in. Knowing that she probably wouldn't wake up for a while he decided to get back to collecting blocks and minerals for the Almighty Patriach...

* * *

_Thank you all for reading and I hope that you have Enjoyed, I will write more for you all._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome, Everyone to the second chapter of Curious Loving - Sorry this chapter is slightly small than the last one, but I was having a bit of a Writer's Block so it was making it pretty difficult for me to think of what to write.**_

**TheWierdos'Queen**** I thank you for your support and as for Qui, I really quite like that name as well! Elegance is such a great word I should use it more... Also, detail is my strong point in some cases. Thanks again :D**

**__****Please Enjoy Anyhow!**

* * *

As Qui turned away he remembered that, since the creature is going to waking up in a random cave without a home, he decided that he would help 'her' by making her another house in the place of where the remnants of the last one was. He teleported to his storage room - well, it wasn't so much of a room as it was a large hole in a cave, as with all of his house. He grabbed as much of the abandoned Mineshaft wood.

He collected a potion of strength making it easier for him to teleport rapidly and he then teleported back and forth to the grass hill, taking the left to the crater where the Creeper had exploded, and dropped of each piece of wood one-by-one - since The Ender Nation may only transport blocks by teleporting whilst holding them. He thus spent the rest of the night making a 'Japanese Oriental' Style, even though he didn't know what it was. He stood back to admire his handiwork, and was mildly pleased.

It wasn't decorated in the least but it at least had a small platform the thing to sleep on, he walked back to the house out of fatigue - the potion had completely dissipate - from teleporting so much to pick her up. Qui gently held onto her smooth, pale skin and teleported to the opening of his cave, he walked the rest of the distance with being carried over the top of his shoulder.

When Qui was at the house he walked through the door ducking and softly placed her on the small wood platform. He turned and walked away, but he looked back once at the door, he could not help it, he cared for the mysterious woman - he then decided that he would make sure to check on her everyday. Yes... that would help, he vowed "pf hInta rinmo reuY wreued lit Bjku tuUni [I promise to look out for this Woman for the rest of my days]".

* * *

Katherine tossed and turned in her bed, inside her dreams:

_"Get away, Stop! Stop! STOP MOCKING ME!" She Screamed, As multiple vision's exploded into colour, all of the visions were in the shape of some specific mobs in Minecraftia: Spiders, Creepers but of all to her, Endermen. Katherine was horrified of Endermen, terrified of ever inch of them; the pure and deep black skin, their eyes which seemed to stare straight into your soul. Katherine wasn't sure exactly why she was so scared by them, maybe just the fact that they were lurking shadow creatures, or something deeper. Katherine has constant hallucinations due to her having a form of the mental illness: Schizophrenia._

_"Kaaatheriine~~ don't you want to stay and... play!?" They whispered, laughing in a clown-like way._

_"No! Go away, Now!" She Replied, whilst tucking up into the 'Armadillo' position, in a state of extreme fear. The Creeper of horrors started approaching, laughing manically._

_"Get Away!" Screaming again. The Creeper was drawing near, "No! No! No!" Katherine repeated. The Creeper had begun flashing and bloating, with a terrible grin plastered on his slimy face._

Katherine flung off the platform Qui had created for her to sleep on, to the unknownth of her, she stared around the confusing environment. First of all, it was pitch-black so it looked like a Witch threw a Splash Potion of Blindness at her. Secondly, her back really hurt because of her lying on a solid wooden platform.

* * *

So... We've learnt the name of the female woman and what troubles her AND we have seen how nice Qui can be.

DarksAsura out! Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Everyone, back to, well... I renamed it, I just didn't like the name 'Curious Loving', so I have changed it to essentially the same name but synonymous 'Intriguing Devotion', I think it suits the story better._

**_No reviews?! Guys? I'm honestly disappointed :C ... I'm joking it doesn't matter, I would just like something to make my stories better. Please Read, Rate and Review. And Mainly, _ENJOY!**

* * *

Katherine had just begun getting accustomed to her new environment, after putting up some torches she found from her recently noticed red and burgundy backpack along with 2 stacks of cobblestone. Whenever she decided to move and make a new house, Katherine would always make the floor out of cobblestone because she believed that the opposed colours matched together nicely. Typical that the only house she didn't make out of the tough material had been exploded and set on fire, of course Katherine was exasperated at this fact. She was to busy soaking up the atmosphere to be vent out her frustrations.

Through all the problems and annoyances of Katherine's life she would always be happy-go-lucky and she would constantly make friends with random strangers, she had that sort of lovable nature. She decided that she would take a small investigation of the local neighbourhood, as soon as she stepped outside and took a deep breath of the sublime external world. She let out a immense sigh of satisfaction, with a colossal grin, the sun was a straight 90° above Katherine.

As she stared around, her beaming smile was dulling into a mystified composure. Katherine recognised this place, it was literally where her old house was, someone had rebuilt her a dwelling of major proportions, but a style of habitation. Katherine stared up the facade of the homestead, it was honestly stunning. The wooden planks all had been placed with much exquisiteness, she knew that whoever made this house for her had a great competence at constructing brilliant structures. Katherine was pleased to know that she was the owner of the astounding artwork that she was stood in front of.

She realized then she hadn't even full check throughout all of the house itself, she sprinted inside with a large smirk, thinking how much decoration she could bestow upon this grand abode. Already picturing the carpets and furniture she would put up, considering the amount of exertion that the human being who had erected this majestic design would evidently need a appreciable amount of gratitude.

It took her a full 4 Earth minutes** [4.4 Minecraftia hours] **to have a full forage around the average-sized house, Katherine glanced outside the small window to her sinistral side, noticing how dark it had already become. Glaring at the bijou, aureate Clock, as she frowns and adjusts the knob on the border of the gadget to align with the correct juncture. She lovingly looks at the earth surrounding her alluring domicile, Katherine eyes flew wide as she started to perceive the fact that there was nothing protecting her house, wooden planks being one of the delicate man-made blocks in Minecraftia.

She must build a wall...

* * *

_Thank you all for reading this chapter, if you have a point for me to make better, please put it in the reviews. _**R&****R!_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Welcome everyone back to Intriguing Devotion, I am so sorry to everyone for the giant wait for this chapter. I was enjoying Christmas with my family! To the review replies! (Batman music tune thingy)_**

**HATE REVIEWS**

**Guest:** Okay, first of all, no. I will not take this off because some people seem to enjoy it, but if you could at least give me some feedback and even try to give me a reason to take it off because it honestly just sound selfish of you. Bye, Mr. Troll we don't want you here anyway.

**GOOD REVIEWS**

**ShaleSubaru: **I thank you for your helpful review, It really did make me rethink my storytelling, and I hope I fixed it in this chapter. Thank you again!

**misserybunny: **Thanks for the review, this is the review that really did make me take my time this time and reread it. I am glad you enjoyed it though, and I will definately do more. I love writing! Thanks again.

**D:**I am going to take a guess and say you are TheWierdos'Queen? Because this was a really helpful review, the shoutout was the least I could do :) and I do have to say one thing, the plot will get even deeeeeper. No more hints though! And troll up there, i've learned to ignore them, it's the best thing to do :D Thanks for the review.

**Review 3: **Thank you for the small yet precise review! I am glad your enjoying it :D and I hope to make chapter's quicker in the future. Thanks for the review!

_**This is a longer chapter, so without further ado... LET'S START THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Qui was slowly wandering around the deep dark stronghold, which had been abandoned even by monsters years ago for its lack of anything useful. The only thing it had which all of the Ender Nation had gained the knowledge of from when they are deemed 'ready', in the festival of "brtzKa". It withheld the esoteric, darkly radiating mystery - which was hidden to all creatures (except obviously the Endermen) - seemingly sent the life-form to the Realm of End. Yet not dissimilar to an Enderman's teleportion powers but much more vigorous.

Qui had been given his typical placement by the Almighty Patriarch, yet, even though the monotonous job was – as said – monotonous, He loved it all the more. He was given the honestly simple task of being a 'Gatherer', basically, he just had to collect some blocks. Qui had no idea why he was accumulating this worthless trash, although he knew it was for the greater good.

At this point, he was leisurely wandering through the dulcet caves searching for some useful blocks, or maybe even the preciousness that is those unimaginable shiny stones. Once he collected anything useful he would have to lug all the way back to the storage cave, but unfortunately it was correct to assume that there was absolutely naught in the way of the blocks that are needed.

Feeling mildly dejected, he calmly walked home after teleporting out of the underground cavity the night sky was as graceful as ever. Remembering about the female, he quickened his pace and teleported upwards to the top of the boxy grass hill which overlooked the house Qui made her. It looked that she had made some adjustments, he never really had an eye for decorations, but it did seem that this thing was very much unmistakably incredible at it. He could not see her anywhere, he just thought that it must be off exploring.

Qui turned to walk back home, as he wasn't going to be at all helpful standing on top of a cubed hill. Then he heard the scream...

* * *

Katherine had just been lazing around throughout the entire day, she couldn't help it, she had been completely unconscious for... she didn't know but it felt like what must of been a year, but she knew it would be more like, maybe 4 days? It was then that Katherine realised that she couldn't really remember much about herself. Other than simply that her name is Katherine, and she is terrible around people and making friends. Also, when she was growing up in her local village she was completely obsessed to finding out about all background features about everyone she has ever met, she liked to know who she was up against in intellect.

And she also realised the fact that she was going to need something to consume, and also something to drink. She would have to go searching for some pigs or something and go to a local spring or something. But she had no idea where any of those things are, she decide she will have a scout around. Katherine was a pretty happy-go-lucky kind of person that would often completely forget key items and sometimes even what she was doing.

She steamrolled outside the door, she didn't have her backpack, she didn't have her small brown beanie which she almost always have with her, she didn't even have her small wire-frame glasses. She ran into the large forest, located directly outside the entryway, as she was barreling down the earthy pathway. Little did she know that there was a certain thing concealed in some of the dead bracken, plotting the way of... let's just say, scarefest? Yes, that would be the good way of putting it.

The mysterious shadow was leaping from treetop to treetop making sure that he kept out of sight but she stayed in view, this man was a 'Human Slayer (HS)' - a monster who goes out to the overworld in search of Humans to kill them, each HS has their own book of Human Heads, the more human heads the more money they get. As they do not eat the prey's brains they have to live off of their other body part's, this girl had a very miniscule bounty over her head. But that's enough for many HS', as there are hardly any Humans left. Meaning a lot of mobs have never ever seen a Human in their lives!

Whilst this particular creature was planning what to do to kill the girl, when she caught him off guard by spinning around to look behind herself. He leapt to the nearest cover, behind the small Oak tree's leaves, cursing quietly to himself that he shouldn't of been so careless hanging around in the open. He took a quick glance around the edge of the tree to see what was inevitably his demise, to see something he didn't expect.

The girl was staring off to the distance, as if she had forgotten something.

Katherine was mentally face-palming herself for her forgetfulness, she had completely forgotten all of her equipment, anld why does she decide to do these things AT BLOODY NIGHT! She stopped herself, sometimes if she gets to angry, atrocious things happen, she breathed in slowly through her nose and breathed out through her mouth.

_'I'll be fine, I will just calmly walk home and gather my stuff and all search out again, or maybe go to sleep in my bed and try again tomorrow. Yes that would be good'_

Just as she was coming to this agreement with herself, she felt something tap her on the shoulder.

"Something wrong?" It was an incredibly gruff but yet caring voice which seemed to eminate creepily from behind her. Making her jump badly

"No i'll be..." Katherine trailed of as she turned quickly around to see the newcomer, she looked at him from top to bottom. He had mildly long but quite short messy dark brunette hair with a navy blue highlights which was consealed by his hooker's green coloured Hoodie, he had deep blue eyes which seem to pierce through your soul, he had some Black jeans which helped to hide in darkness and he had black shoes to match with his trousers. But to not talk about the Iron Golem in the room would be rude...

He had green skin.

* * *

_**Hmm... I don't have anything to say other than, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**DarksAsura out, Peace! :P**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone back to Intriguing Devotion, I don't really have much to say.**_

**TheWierdos'Queen: **I thank you for you continuous support to my story, nice metaphor about the fish hook thing :P I will continue my story, but I have got pretty interested in your story too, so I would love for you to carry on that.

**_Everyone, you should check out Queen's fanfiction: Trapped, it's actually pretty good!_**

**_And with that, Let's carry on the story!_**

* * *

Qui had heard that scream before, that was the girl. She needed help! Hurriedly, he ran as fast as he could down the hill to the site of the shrill scream, he stared through the long line of tree's and saw the creature cowering in a small corner underneath an Oak Wood. He turned his gaze to the left where he squinted at a figure - wearing the clothing of an Ender Killer, the Endermen were always hunted by these monsters, if you could even call them that. Though he was surprised why this one was trying to kill the Girl, they would normally be slaughtering innocent Enderchildren,  
those heartless bastard's.

Qui knew instantly that this man was a creeper, he could tell by the green skin, he saw the creeper delibrately slowly walking towards the girl saying "You musssst no worry, human, I won't hurt you". He was calmly pulling out a small dagger tinged with magenta, Qui let out a slight gasp for the well-being of the... Human? The Creeper's head flew around instantly to the the direction of the endermanic scream, "is there an Enderman thats needs A STAB THROUGH THE HEART?!"

He knew that he needed to teleport to safety, but he didn't want to leave the girl in the clutches of this vile monster. He took a swift look around the side of the tree he was hid behind, the girl noticed this and screamed. Making the Creeper turn around, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP, FOR NOTCHES SAKE!", the walked up and hit her with the butt of his sword, making her hit the floor hard, he continued hitting her around the face.

Blood splattered across the dirt behind the two, her mouth was swollen and producing most of the cruor, her eye was leaking gore too. There was a large bump in the forehead, from the butt of the knife, and many red marks on the cheeks. Qui was furious, his eyes glowed red. Showing the fury that was boiling inside of him, he teleported up and reached for the man's neck, spinning it to the left. The large snap as the Creeper's neck broke was sickening and probably could've been heard from miles away, he slumped to the floor, his body completely limp.

* * *

Katherine could hear the Enderman breathing heavily, and also heard a land crack and smack as something the floor. She had her eyes closed, Katherine was terrified of the Enderman. Screaming in her head: _Please don't be there, Please don't be there. Let this be a nightmare, please, please, please._ Then she felt as if she was being lifted, the grip was a strong but caring. She lifted a single eyelid, all she saw was darkness.

Katherine screamed and threw her arms around like she was was a windmill. The Enderman carefully, whilst dodging her flailing arms and sat her down on the floor. She stood up and ran around like a headless chicken, the Enderman was giggling at her antics. She turned to glare at him, her mind yelling at her that she was an idiot, looking at an Enderman but she was too slow to stop herself. Her eyes locked with the round purple orbs, she instantly blocked her eyes.

She heard thumping, presuming it was the Enderman's footstep, preparing for the worst. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes, confused, what she saw confused her even more; the Enderman was slamming his face into a Oak Tree to the right of them.

* * *

He had taught himself that if someone locked eyes with him, that he would do something to get his mind off the fact that he was enraged at the person, Qui looked around for something to do. He saw the tree, he teleported towards it and started to smack his head against it, His plan was to knock the thought out of his mind. Each time muttering a word. "SloUi «smack» SloUi «smack» SloUi etc. **[SloUi means Damn it.]**

After about a minute, he was over his rage and rested his head against the Oak. Tried out from constantly smacking his head against a wall. Qui let out a deep sigh, he turned around and noticed that the girl still had an extremely confused look on her face. But was trying to keep eye contact.

Then he heard a female voice: _"Thank Notch he's not violent". _Qui stared around he swore it seemed to be emanating from his head.

_Hello?_ Qui thought back. The Girl gasped and looked to the sky.

_"Umm... Hi?"_

_Who are you and what are you doing in my head?!_

_"I could say the same to you"_

_Say?_

_"Don't get smarmy with me"_

_Sorry..._

_"Are you going to answer my question?"_

_Well, my name is Qui_

_"Qui's an odd name, I'm called Katherine"_

_Wait..._

_"What?"_

_Are you that Human?_

* * *

_"I am A Human" _Katherine looked over to Qui, before remembering what that does to Enderman. Qui turned to her and opened his mouth, letting out his creepy scream. Whilst walking towards her, he closed his eyes to go near the tree._ "Don't do that you'll hurt yourself!" _Qui begun to smack his head against the Logs, "STOP!".

Qui Stopped as soon as he heard Katherine's scream. Katherine thought to him:_ There are better ways to calm down than doing that!_

_"Like what?"_

_Just count to 10, slowly. Try it_

_"Fine" _Qui sat down on the grass and started counting.

_Breath in through your nose and brea-_

_"Breath? What's breath?"_

_Oh yeah you Endermen don't need to breath do you. Hmm..._

_"What?"_

_I have a plan..._

* * *

_**Ooooh, Cliffhanger! Whoo~!**_

_**DarksAsura out! :P**_


End file.
